


A little help from a friend

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a saint, Dean just need a little push, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Purgatory, Sam Ships It, benny lafitte comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: Inspired by something I posted on Tumblr some time ago"Benny comes back from Purgatory, and he's not very happy when he discovers his idiot of a friend is still pining after the angel they spent one year desperatly searching."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	A little help from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, some time ago I posted this:
> 
> "Au where Benny comes back from purgatory and when he discovers Dean and Castiel aren’t a couple yet he start running after Dean with a knife cause “DAMN IT YOU DUMBASS, I DIDN’T LET YOU OUT OF PURGATORY AND THEN DIED AGAIN JUST FOR YOU TO KEEP ON PINING AFTER THAT FEATHERED WEIRDO, DO SOMETHING NOW OR WE’LL SEE IF DEAN WINCHESTER IS STILL A GOOD FIGHTER AS HE WAS YEARS AGO”
> 
> Poor guy had to listen to “where’s Cas? We need to find him. He’s my friend. I can’t lose him” for MONTHS"
> 
> on Tumblr, and then I thought: well, I could write a fic with this plot. So, here I am, hope you like it.

The phone rang a couple of times before Dean could pick it up, busy searching for informations through the lore in the bunker's archives, about this south american pagan god which was currently terrifying a little town in Ohio, slaughtering people as ritual sacrifices.

With a sigh he got up from the chair and answered lazily, already prepared to tell Sam to leave him alone, he would call once he had found something.

"Hello?"

But the voice who answered back wasn't Sammy's. "Heya buddy, how ya doin'?" 

A weird sensation settled in Dean's stomach. "Who's this?" 

"What? You don't even recognise the voice of a brother anymore?"

"B..Benny? Is that you? How the f- are you calling me from purgatory?"

"Oh yeah; I was so lucky I found a phone here on the ground and I thought, why not call someone upstairs, see how they're doing?

No you dumbass, I'm on earth, alive and kicking." His thick accent emphasizing the sarcasm.

Dean was silent for a moment, replaying the words Benny had just said in his head.

"I don't even know what to say man, how can I know it's really you? This could be all a trick or a trap for me. You and I both know there's no way out of purgatory without a human soul."

"You have every right to be skeptic Dean, I shouldn't be here, and, truth is, I don't know why I am here. 

Last time I made it very clear my place was down there, but apparently someone thought it different. 

You know what they say; rest in peace." The last word accompanied by a snort.

Dean was sure now. This couldn't be anyone but Benny. The sacrifice he had made to help them had left an open wound in Dean's heart; the bitter sensation of losing another loved one for "the greater good". Benny, Kevin, Charlie, death hunted Dean's life, and those close to him.

"Okay, listen, I believe you buddy. Where are you? I'm coming get you."

"I'm right here where you buried me"

Car keys already in hand, he sprung out of the bunker. Sam and Cas had left him there to rest a little after their last hunt, where a ghost had thrown him out of a window, breakin two of his ribs. The said he could help with the researches from there, having the bunker's archives at hand, but he was growing restless minute after minute, and this was exactly what he needed. A breath of fresh air couldn't do him anything but good anyway, couldn't it? 

"Thank you Dean, you're a real friend. I'll waith you here."Benny added before he could end the call.

The drive was shorter than he had expected, and when he arrived there he saw him: cheeky grin and crooked hat, sitting on top of an abandoned car. 

He got out of the Impala and marched toward him, but before Benny could say anything, he found his face splashed with holy water, a silver knife pointed at him. His smile never left his lips anyway. 

"I guess I had to see it coming, didn't I?

I'm no demon nor shapeshifter Dean, it's just me. Though I hope you won't try to find out if i'm a vampire, cause that would be just awkward." 

Every doubt sorted out, Dean covered the already little space that divided them and hugged him, whispering "It's so good to see you again brother"

"Yeah, yeah, you too."

"But I still don't understand how can you be here, did you find a human transport?" asked Dean, moving away and gesturing Benny to follow him into the car.

"Not at all, I was minding my own business, beheadind some leviathans, when something hit me in the head. I blacked out and next thing I know, I woke up in that field. I hope I didn't brought up with me those sons of bitches, but there weren't any signs of someone else beside me. 

I don't know what brought me up, and I didn't want to be brought up, but I guess now I'll just have to wait and see what's planned next for me."

Silence settled between the two men, only interrupted, halfway to the bunker, when Benny suddenly begged Dean to stop at the first hospital. "I haven't eaten in years, and, for as much as I like you, I could rip your throat out right now. Let's go find some blood bags."

Fate wanted them to find a blood bank not too far from there and, once his hunger had been seated, Benny fell death asleep in the car, leaving Dean alone for the rest of the trip. 

Once back at the bunker, Dean filled Benny with everthing happened to them since the vampire's death, from the mark of Cain to Michael' possession, until Benny stopped Dean, raising one arm.

"Alright, I got it brother, your life sucks as always, but someting good must have happend during all this time. What about your boyfriend, you still with him?" 

"My.. boyfriend? Who?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend, the angel! You mentioned him so he must still be around."

Dean almost choched on the beer he was drinking. "Cas?! What the hell are you talking about buddy? He's not.. he's not my boyfriend! He never was!" he stuttered.

Benny's face fell, his expression blank with confusion and, what was that, rage?

"So you're telling me" he got up from the chair "that you" grabbed the knife from the middle of the table, "made me walk for miles and miles, for an entire year" rounded the table to come near to Dean "when we could have left after a couple of weeks" he lifted the knike, pointing it right to the man's chest "just because you couldn't leave without your oh so platonic "BRO"?"

Dean jumped from the chair, backing away while raising his hands. "Benny. Benny calm down. I think you're overreacting. He's my best friend, I couldn't leave him there, couldn't I? Come on, it wasn't that bad after all! We had a good time!" 

"I AM OVERREACTING? I AM OVERREACTING? I SHOW YOU OVERREACTING!" His body tensed for a second, and the next moment, he was chasing Dean through the bunker's hallways, knife raised, screaming like a mad man

"You try spending one year with a man that only seem to talk about his angel; how he needs to find that angel, how much he miss that angel, how he would rather die than leave without him. How does it sounds Dean Winchester? Certainly not a walk in a field of flowers for me!"

Dean's plan of running from Benny obivously backfired on him the moment he rounded a corner, as, entering the main room, he tripped on his shoelaces and fell on the ground like sack of potatoes. 

Benny didn't waste time, jumping immediately on top of him, trapping Dean like a prey, forcing him to face his emotions, like it or not.

"What kind of idiots are you two? Even a kid can see the heart eyes you make at each other. Do I really need to come back from the dead to stick your head out of your ass?"

Dean was speechless, and out of breath. He knew this moment would have come, sooner of later, and he had dreaded it the whole time.

"I.. what do you want me to say? You are right, of course you're right damn it! I love him! I've loved him for years! But I can't put this weight on his shoulders too, I've already taken so much from him. I've hurt him, so many times, but he keeps coming back, he doesn't ask anything. I don't deserve him Benny, you know me, I'm a beast.

"Brother, why do you think he keeps coming back? It's not like he's getting paid. Don't you think he keeps coming back to you because he likes being with you? 

Time's over you chicken, when he comes back, I'll be here, and you better not fuck this option up this time, cause next time I won't be this merciful with-"

The sudden noise of the front door bursting open interrupted him, and, with wide eyes, they both watched as Sam and Castiel descended the stairs, almost running, face concerned.

"Dean, what the hell man, we've been trying to call you for hours, what-"

Only then Sam noticed his brother was lying on the floor, and coming closer, surprise of surprises, he saw on top of him there was Benny! The vampire! With a knife in his hand!

Determination replaced confusion, and in a blink of an eye, Sam was pointing his gun at him.

"Put down that knife! What the fuck is going on here?"

"Sam! A pleasure seeing you again! You don't need to worry, i mean no harm to your brother. We were just.. remembering the good old times? Tell him Dean, we were having so much fun!"

Face already red as a tomato, with a shrug he pushed Benny off him, and once on his feet again, he mumbled something that resembled "Yeah, don't worry Sammy, it's alright",looking anywhere but at the men. 

The vampire's eyes then moved to Sam's left, where Castiel was standing, and with a laugh he exclamed "There he is our little ray of sunshine! What a coincidence, me and your.. friend over here, were just talking about you! 

Actually, now that I think about it, I'm quite sure he has something to tell you."

Dean cleared his voice, panic in his eyes, and stepped forward, closer to the angel. This was it. The showdown 

"Yeah Cas, he's right. I.. have something I would like to tell you.. if you have time of course."

"Of course Dean, what is it? Do you need help with something?" His head tilted in his usual, confused way.

"You know what? We're leaving this to you two, see you later buddy" With a strong hand Benny started dragging a way too much confused Sam out of the room, closing the doors behind them, but not before trowing a meaningful face at Dean that said half -I trust you, you can do it, and half -screw this up and I kill you.

"Excuse me! Do you care to explain me what just happened? What was that, and how are you even alive! Wha- why are you looking through the keyhole now?!

"How long have you been living with these two pining idiots?"

"I.. almost eleven years now? Why do you ask?"

"Trust me Sam, I meant it when I said I want the best for your brother, and tomorrow, I think you'll thank me. Now shut up, I can't hear what they're saying."

"I'll.. thank you?.. Oh my.. Oh my god. You've convinced Dean! Is he really gonna tell Cas? How did you do it? I've been trying for years without results! Scoot over, I want to see too!

"Well, what can I say.. sometimes words can be very powerful."

That's how, two grown men, a vampire and a hunter no less, found themselves, shoulder to shoulder, fighting for who should spy the couple through a keyhole.

"What are they saying, I can't hear them"

"Oh god look, he's just taken his hand"

"Poor man he's as red as a beetroot"

"Woooh! That's our boy! That you can call a kiss!"

"Oh no, oh fuck, move, move, move, they're coming this way."

The couple ran past them, towards the bedrooms, hand in hand, not even noticing the men pratically howling at them like fans at a football match.

Some minutes passed after that, and Sam broke the silence first.

"Well man, I don't know how you did it, but you were right, i will be thankful forever. 

What are your plans now, you still haven't told me how are you here and what happened while we were away."

"Well Sam, if you don't mind, i'd like to stick around here for a bit, before i sort things out, and I think you have bedrooms for an army in here, but mainly, I want to see the two lovebirds faces tomorrow morning when they'll decide to join us again."

If this was the reason for why he had been brought back, well, it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for Benny's return, two days to purgatory 2.0 and i'm praying every god on earth for his comeback.  
> Kisses to my favourite vampire, and to you who have read all the way here. Comments or kudos make my day, and if you want, come say hi on tumblr, i'm 221blilli
> 
> Update post 15x09, spoiler alert   
> Shame on me. I am a clown


End file.
